My Johto Journey
by Servine Thistle
Summary: 'YAWWWWNNNNN! Well time to get up for- Wait a second... ... It's time for me to become a Pokémon Trainer. Ooooooooo which starter should I choose; Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile, oooooo I can't decide.' Join me and my friend on a journey that has not been written before by me. A fusion of Heartgold/Soulsilver and the Johto anime.


_**Servine; Hello everyone and welcome to this Fanfiction. I don't know how many of you know that this is not my first attempt at a Pokémon story, called Around the Regions. I had one up on the site nearly two years ago. I took it down and I regret it because I have lost all plans and the original story because I lost all of the data on my memory-stick. I managed to recover all of my other fanfictions but any that wasn't on the site was lost, and that was quite a few. Richter's Past was a lucky one, due to technical difficulties between Microsoft word and Open Office, I had to put it one to Google Docs. Luck was on my side that day, kind of. Anyway let's get started.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**_

Chapter 1-New Adventure

" _ **... … Yaaaaaamn... …. Huh? What!? Is it already that late!? Oh no! I overslept! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Oak. But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor. Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world. This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon."**_  
 _ **"durr, they are the only thing besides humans that live near me."**_  
 _ **"Quiet! You're interrupting my speech, anyway. We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends."**_

" _ **So how come we have criminal organisations like Team Rocket then?"**_  
 _ **"Because we just do! Now shut up! At times we play together and at other times we work together. So people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them."**_

" _ **No..."**_  
 _ **"Be quiet! Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Are you a boy or a girl?"**_  
 _ **"What the hell?"**_

 _(Insert G/S New Bark Town theme)_

I jolted up from my bed and my pet was fast asleep at the bottom of the soft quilted sheets. She woke up and started to growl at me for waking her up. The little Growlithe was never a morning dog. I stroked her and she stopped, the little dog decided she wanted some love and she tried to nuzzle herself next to me. But I had to get up. Today was my birthday and I was to get my first Pokémon.

I was so excited. I picked Nini off the bed and placed her on the floor. I got myself changed and ran down the stairs.

My mum was preparing breakfast and my brother... Where was he? The nerve. He didn't show up on MY BIRTHDAY. That ruined the day for me.

"Mum, where's Joshua?"

"He's talking to Professor Elm darling. He'll be back shortly. Don't get mad at him."  
"I'm not mad mum, I just wanted today to be prefect. I wonder what type of Pokémon the Professor has picked out for me."  
"Well, you have the choose one."  
"Yes mum. Is breakfast ready?"  
"Not yet, why don't you go over to the lab and pick your Pokémon."

"Ok." I said speeding out of the door.

I was so excited. The lab wasn't too far from my house, but I didn't see the boy who I crashed into. He wore a black and yellow hat, a red jacket and black and yellow shorts. The boy hit the ground hard.

"Watch where your-! Cassy? Oh I see you're going to the labs too." the boy said.

"Yes Will, I was just soooo excited and I ran and then I-I'm sorry."  
"It's ok birthday girl. Let's go and get our first Pokémon."

"YAY!"

 _(Insert Professor Elm's Lab)_

Joshua stood next to the Professor. He was a tall twenty-three year old Pokémon Breeder and that's how we got Nini. She was bred from Joshua's Arcanine, Summer and a friend's Infernape. We don't know what the little pup can do, but we didn't really care. Joshua always wore a long sleeved top and black trousers. His hair was brown like mine and his eyes were a dark brown.

The Professor smiled at the two of use. Newbies at to the world of Pokémon training.

"Right, who wants to pick first?" Elm said.

"Cassy should, it is her birthday." Will said.

"Ok."

The Professor held three Pokéballs in his hand and he allowed the Pokémon to come out. The first was Chikorita a grass type, next was Cyndaquil a fire type and last was Eevee a water type. They all looked so cute. I couldn't decide. This new friend was going to stay with me forever, I have to pick carefully. But the Eevee, it looked sick for some reason

"Professor, there's something wrong with Eevee."

"Oh, she's just not fix for it today. Maybe you should pick another."

"Ok, Chikorita."

The professor gave me the Pokéball, but the moment that he did the young grass type began to but me. It even started attacking me with its leaf.  
"I'll have Cyndaquil."

The Professor gave Will Cyndaquil's Pokéball as Joshua frowned.

"I have a better idea, a Pokémon that's better suited for you."

He threw the ball into the air and an Eevee came from it.

"You can have her." he said.

"Really!?"

"I think she'll be a much better match." he said handing me the Pokéball.

"You know you can give the Pokémon a name." the professor said as I handed Chikorita's Pokéballs back to him.

"Ok, I'll call Eevee...Sephora."

Sephora started to dance on the floor and jump in glee with her new name, she was a happy Pokémon.  
"Cyndaquil is a boy."

Will decided to not give his Pokémon a nickname, he was a boring person like that.

 _(Insert New Bark Town)_

The two of us returned home to show our parents what Pokémon we chose, and so I could have breakfast. Nini wasn't too happy about seeing another Pokémon in the house. She started to jump on Sephora, it was cute. Mum made some pancakes for breakfast. Joshua shook his head at the unhealthy food that his mother was feeding me.

Will knocked on the door and mum let him inside. She was delighted to see that we both got ourselves some cute Pokémon.

Suddenly, the announcer on the news started to speak again. This grabbed all of our attention.

 _'This just in, there has been a robbery at Professor Oak's lab. The Professor was in the Johto region when the event took place. His staff said that it was a young boy, but that's all we know about him. We also know that he stole an Eevee from the lab. We don't know why. If you see a young boy with an Eevee, please contact your local authorities.'_

We all looked at each other with blank looks on our faces as I ignored the news report and was still stuffing my face with pancakes. So good.

"Well, that's not good. I guess we should keep our eyes open." mum said, "Right you kids get going then. Cassy here's your Pokégear."  
"Thanks mum."

The two of us left the house with Sephora and Cyndaquil by our sides. On to Route 29.

"Hey, mum have you seen Nini?"

She shook her head, "NINI!"


End file.
